spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 3: Battle of Fireworks!/Plot
The following is the plot of SpongeBob SquarePants the Movie 3. WARNING: Spoilers ahead. Plot The movie begins with the French narrator introducing us to "Waluigi's Pick", where Waluigi tells the audience that we're going to watch his favorite animated epic, "Battle of the Fireworks!". Wario claims that it isn't epic at all and lists actual animated films that would be much better to watch, resulting in Waluigi saying "Too bad. Waluigi time!" and breakdancing. Wario doesn't understand this at all, so he checks into Comfort Inn and blows up. Waluigi then vomits out a VHS tape of the movie and sticks it into his VCR. The opening credits are shown, and the screen fades into SpongeBob's bedroom. The horn goes off, before being turned off by SpongeBob. He tells Gary "This is going to be the greatest day of my life!". We see SpongeBob going through his morning routine as the title appears and the writer's names are shown. Just then, Jervis Tech bursted in and told SpongeBob that he saw a lightning strike which, for some reason, did not come from any clouds; it just came out of nowhere! Calling the entire gang and King Neptune's family up (who, with the exception of Sandy and Esa, were annoyed by a 'little' concern), Jervis said that the strike might mean something, but nobody listens to him. Just then, another blast of lightning blasted outside, and from came a UFO. It crashed to the ground nearby. Going near it, the gang was shocked to find an alien named Almighty Harris Ellafan (AHE), who was plotting to take over the entire galaxy. While causing chaos around the town, AHE was chased by the gang, who made a failed attempt to stop him. To make matters worse, he announced he hated love when seeing Triton and Esa together, resulting in him turning Esa into a human (luckily, being immortal, she could still breathe underwater)! After AHE escapes into space, promising to destroy the ocean with an atomic meteor, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Jervis, and Esa (after convincing them they need a god if they want to survive) abroad a space ship created by Jervis and Sandy and took off into space, while Esa sadly watched Triton from the window. SpongeBob think he get a comeback with Katy Perry and Dan (Voiced by Harry Styles). Dan is his old pal from his high school, and Katy Perry is a singer. As SpongeBob think about Dan to the maxs they can help with Emma (Voiced by Rebecca Black) to help Dan and SpongeBob. Then, Ke$ha sneaks in and sings, killing Emma and attracting the illuminati. Then, it turns out, SpongeBob morphs his head into a triangle. He confirms that he's part of the illuminati. Suddenly, they crash on the swamp planet, where they find Dunkey, Vinesauce Vinny, Shrek, and Jontron (all part of the illuminati) writing an episode of SpongeBob. This causes a paradox; the characters become animation cells on paper. Shrek says, "AYE LADDEHS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!!!!". When they don't respond, JonTron suggests that they save the world. Dunkey writes that the SpongeBob characters become real, and they form again.... but now they're in CGi. SpongeBob jokes that they look very expensive. Suddenly, evil money monsters named Viacom, MTV and Nickelodeon chase them around the planet until Patrick throws a dirty diaper at them, killing them. Esa turns into Elsa from Frozen and decides to freeze the Bikini Bottom gang so she can destroy tha UNIVERSE! Dunkey says, "Shut up, dingus, you have pringle breath!". Shrek then Shreks her furiously, which makes her turn back into Esa. JonTron comments, "I don't even know what just happened. WHAT! WHAT!!!". JonTron then turns into a floating head and flies them to Earth, where AHE is disguised as an incredibly hammy pirate named Burger Beard. They see Batman and Superman fighting him, but they fail, and Alfred shows up out of nowhere and says, "You're gonna go to war!?". Batman then grapples out to go punch critics in the face. The crew realizes that they have to be stronk to beat AHE, but get distracted by REAL WORLD STUFF! WOW! SpongeBob and friends make Smurfs-esque jokes while Here Comes the Money plays, and Dunkey starts dancing. Finally, they meet Snoop Dog, who says that he'll make them superheroes because he's high and stuff. So with the power of his dank weed illuminati skillz, SpongeBob becomes Bobby the Spongey Guy, Patrick "The Stupid Superman" Squidward "Squag", Jervis "The Mad Hatter", Plankton "Planker Z81", Mr Krabs "Pick Pinchin Pauper", Tritan "Yoshi", Esa turns into Elsa again, Shrek doesn't change, JonTron "JonTron Man", Vinny "Supah Grandma", Dunkey "Dunkeroo Man", and the rest of the cast checks into Best Western and blows up for no apparent reason. Finally, in an epic battle against AHE, Jontron and Dunkey sing Firework, which summons the god known as Katy Perry and makes her sing the song. AHE blows up, and it turns out he was Gary all along. Gary meows and kills SpongeBob. Dunkey cries and sings "The F.U.N. Song", and SpongeBob comes back to life. Gary doesn't get it, so he goes to Starbucks and blows up for no reason. Esa also turns back into a mermaid, so she and Triton finally kiss and rekindle their fan-fiction relationship. They all go back to Bikini Bottom, make out, and talk about Paramount's terrible marketing decisions. And together, they were justice. THE END! Helpers If you choose to help out, you can put a link to your profile here. Thanks for being interested! *William Leonard *Gavin The Otter *Esa6426 *Spongefan511 *Spongefan511 *Islam4856 (Abandoned the story and approved BubbleBud's edits) * BubbleBud Bulletin Board Any revisions or notes posted here.Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:Patrick Star Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (series)